Government and Politics of Kalopia
Kalopia also known as Wantuni is currently divided into two sovereign nations, the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships and the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni. The former is a socialist state formally defined as a direct democracy, while the latter is a democratic federal parliamentary republic. Government and Politics of the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships The Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships established in 4209 adopted a formal Constitution in 4216 that defined it as a direct democracy and a socialist state. According to the 4216 Constitution, Kalopia is a direct democracy without any political parties, governed by its populace through local popular councils and communes, known as "Vanguardships". The Vanguardships in turn delegate their leadership to People's Congresses, who run the communes on their behalf. The People's Congresses, as well as the trade unions, form the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships which acts as the legislative body of the Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships. The People's Congresses also elect the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, who acts as the Head of State of Kalopia. In addition to the Vanguardships and Congresses, the most important executive body in Kalopia is the Command Council of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, an institution formed of the main Communist, Anarchist, and Libertarian forces loyal to the Vanguard revolution. De iure, the Command Council is fully subordinate to the National Congress, and its main role is to nominate the Council of Ministers (playing the role of a Cabinet), which is then approved or rejected by the National Congress, and to act in an advisory capacity to the national and local congresses. However, the Command Council is the de facto main ruling body of Kalopia, exercising both legislative and executive powers and establishing the policies of the entire state, in what critics consider a dictatorial fashion. Government Vanguardships The UKRSV defines itself as a direct democracy, and as such power formally belongs to local communes, officially known as "Vanguardships". All citizens are required to register themselves as members of their local Vanguardship, which is then tasked with local governance. The Vanguardship consists of all citizens who have attained the age of majority, and the Vanguardship generally meets about three times per year, or when called upon by necessity. The day-to-day management of the Vanguardship is provided by the People's Congress, whose members are appointed by the Vanguardship. The Vanguardships also select among their members delegates that form the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, the legislative institution of the Union, while the People's Congresses select one of their members to become the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, the Head of State of the Union. National Congress The National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships is the legislative institution of the Union, with the role of initiating and passing legislation and of serving as an intermediary between the masses and the nation's leadership. The National Congress is elected by the local Vanguardships, who send one delegate each, as well as delegates of the trade unions, officially called "Professional Unions". In addition to its legislative role, the National Congress is also tasked with supervising the other governing bodies of the Union, and with approving the Council of Ministers, the executive of Kalopia. The National Congress is chaired by the Chairman of the National Congress of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, who is elected by the People's Congresses of the local Vanguardships and serves as the Head of State as well as the leader of the legislative branch. The Chairman's main role is executing the policy of the state as defined by the National Congress. Command Council According to the 4216 Constitution, the Command Council of Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships is an executive institution with the role of acting in an advisory capacity for the other governing institutions of the Union and of exercising the powers attached to national sovereignty. Its main role is nominating the members of the Council of Ministers, then voted on by the National Congress. The Command Council does not have a fixed number of members, and is officially composed of all "revolutionary forces" in Kalopia, in other words all significant political movements loyal to the "Vanguard Revolution". In spite of its theoretically limited role, the Command Council is considered to be the most important body in the Union, governing the nation under what critics contend is a dictatorial regime. Politics The politics of the Union are de facto determined by the Command Council, especially several prominent members of the Council who have gained power in the aftermath of the Vanguard Revolution. Political parties were banned by the 4216 constitution, and elections are carried out on a non-partisan basis. However the "revolutionary forces" that compose the Command Council de facto play the role of political parties, with lawmakers and cabinet ministers professing their allegiance to one or more of these revolutionary forces, and candidates often using their factional alignment as a campaign tool. Non-governmental organizations are allowed, however their number is small when compared to neighboring countries. Trade unions, known as "professional unions", are integrated into the governing structure of the union, and they send delegates to the National Congress. The 4216 constitution also includes a list of rights and freedoms, while also incorporating all internationally recognized human rights conventions. However the constitution also allows for the curtailment of these rights in the interest of public security and individual liberty. In practice some rights have been arbitrarily restricted; for instance religious organizations have had their activities placed under repressive government control owing to the perceived association between the Aurorian Patriarchal Church and the government of Istalia. Government and Politics of the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni Government Politics